Meu Terceiro Herói
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Eu tenho três heróis. :MicahXMolly, fluffy, Spoilers da Segunda Temporada:


**Título: **Meu Terceiro Herói  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **K.  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Ship: **Micah Sanders X Molly Walker  
**Spoilers: **Até 2X04, The Kindness of Strangers.  
**Sumário:** Eu tenho três heróis.  
**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, Heroes não é meu. Senão, DL não teria morrido, Niki seria vizinha do Mohinder e teríamos um belo plot de amor infantil. 

**N/A: **Esses dois não ficariam lindos juntos?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meu Terceiro Herói**

Eu tenho três heróis.

Meu primeiro herói foi um policial. Depois que mamãe me mandou me esconder, quando o homem mau matou meu pai, foi ele quem me encontrou e me disse que eu estava segura. Ele correu até mim quando o homem mau tentou me pegar de novo, e o afastou, e olhou nos meus olhos e disse que ninguém ia me machucar. Eu confiei nele.

Meu segundo herói foi um médico. Eu estava doente, muito doente, e não conseguia achar as pessoas como o Sr. Thompson queria. Eu via nos olhos do Sr. Thompson que era uma doença séria, e eu tive medo de morrer de novo. Mas então, o médico sorriu para mim e disse que ia fazer o possível. Ele pesquisou até descobrir a cura da minha doença, que estava _nele. _Ele me disse que ia me salvar. Eu confiei nele.

Meu terceiro herói nunca me disse muita coisa.

Eu estava com _medo_, e Mohinder, meu segundo herói, estava cuidando de um homem ferido. Eu tentei chamar o elevador e o elevador não respondeu, e eu fiquei com mais medo ainda, porque achei que não iríamos conseguir sair dali. Matt, meu primeiro herói, estava longe àquela altura, pegando um táxi para o Kirby Plaza, e não poderia vir nos ajudar, e eu tive vontade de abraçar Mohinder e pedir por ajuda.

Havia guardas vindo pelas escadas, e eles iriam nos pegar se continuássemos ali, eu pensei e disse a Mohinder.

Foi então que ele veio.

Estava com uma moça loira e muito bonita, e ficou com _medo_, também, quando viu o homem ferido no chão, porque o homem ferido era o herói_dele. _

Mas então Mohinder disse que nós teríamos que ir, e a moça loira conseguiu arrebentar a porta das escadas (ela era forte).

E foi então que ele se tornou meu herói.

Ele foi até o elevador e tentou chamá-lo. Eu disse que não estava funcionando. Ele, então, sorriu e se concentrou.

De repente, o elevador chegou, e estávamos prestes a sair.

Ele tinha nos salvado.

Ele sorriu para mim de novo, e eu me senti segura.

Não o encontrei muito depois. Estávamos juntos quando aquele moço, Peter Petrelli, voou com o Sr. Nathan pelo ar (Mohinder depois me disse que o nome do homem voador era Nathan), ambos envolvidos nos braços da mãe dele, a moça loira, e do pai dele, o homem ferido. E ninguém viu, mas ele segurou minha mão logo depois que a explosão aconteceu.

Quando Mohinder já tinha encaminhado Matt e o pai _dele _para a ambulância, ele e a mãe dele vieram falar conosco.

"Acabamos nem nos conhecendo direito", disse a moça loira.

"Verdade", concordou Mohinder. "Prazer, sou o Dr. Mohinder Suresh."

"Niki Sanders", a moça disse. "Esse é meu filho."

"Essa é Molly Walker", Mohinder me apresentou. "Seu nome está na lista que meu pai fez…"

Uma discussão sobre a lista de Chandra Suresh se seguiu entre os dois adultos, e meu terceiro herói me chamou para um canto. Eu o segui.

"Meu nome é Molly", eu disse, apesar de Mohinder tê-lo dito antes.

"O meu é Micah", foi o que ele respondeu.

"Você é meu herói."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

Seus lábios encostaram brevemente na minha face, e eu o olhei completamente boba.

Com uma risadinha, ele me abraçou e depois correu de volta para sua mãe. Foi a última vez que eu o vi.

Tenho pensado muito nele desde que Mohinder me levou para o apartamento dele em New York e trouxe Matt para morar conosco. Eles se importam comigo e cuidam de mim; me levam para escola, fazem café da manhã e me mandam escovar os dentes, e estou feliz.

Ele não está. Seu pai morreu, e ele se sente sozinho. Ele quer lutar e ser um herói.

Eu quero encontrá-lo e lhe dizer que ele já é o meu herói.

Hoje de manhã, encarei Matt e Mohinder bem séria e disse para eles:

"Acho que estou apaixonada."

Matt engasgou com o chá e Mohinder foi correndo acudi-lo.

"Você está _o quê?"_, ele ofegou.

"Apaixonada", repeti, encarando meu cereal.

Mohinder se aproximou de mim e pôs uma mão no meu ombro, me olhando preocupado:

"Você tem certeza, Molly?"

"Acho que tenho", eu disse, receosa.

"Como você se sente em relação a essa pessoa?"

"Ele fez eu me sentir segura", eu disse. "Eu fico pensando nele o tempo todo. Eu sei que ele está em Orleans e que ele está triste porque o pai dele morreu, e eu queria estar lá pra abraçar ele. E ele me deu um beijo."

"Ele _o quê?!"_ Matt se engasgou de novo.

"Um beijo na bochecha", indiquei o lugar. "Isso é se apaixonar, Mohinder?"

"Acho que é", sorriu Mohinder de volta. "Isso é muito bonito, Molly."

"Isso é muito _o quê?! _Ela é só uma menina, é muito novinha pra isso!", exclamou Matt. "Molly, seja lá quem for esse cara, esqueça ele, OK?"

"Não, Molly, não o esqueça", disse Mohinder. "O Matt aqui não entende muita coisa de amor."

"Não entendo? Ah, falou o experimentado!"

Eles começaram a discutir e foram discutindo até a sala, me deixando para encarar meu cereal. Micah agora está tomando café em Orleans, e brincando com o cereal dele também, e quase feliz, e isso faz eu me sentir feliz.

Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu terceiro herói.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia: **Just a Dream -- Carrie Underwood (não, eu não estava ouvindo Muse!)

**Agradecimentos: **A Tim Kring, por ter criado Heroes e aos fantásticos Adair Tishler e Noah Gray-Cabey pelo seu excelente trabalho!


End file.
